My Reflection ( ʖ )
by MitsusukiLuvaYangSeungx2
Summary: Mitsurugi remembers his past, his love, and his hamburger in this Action/Adventure Horror Story! Featuring forbidden love- the Angsty tensions of Yunsurugi (MitsUxYuEnSeung)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in the world of Souls. The sun had just risen, and Mitsusuki could not help but feel privileged to exist in this calm environment. It had been four years since the cursed sword soul edge was destroyed. Mitsusuki sighed and drew his blade. Hidden at the bottom of the hilt was a locket necklace. He pored the content of his hilt into his hand. The locket was shaped as a heart of gold. He popped it open, and as he did the reflected sun glared at him. As he refocused, he saw himself four years ago. Everything was in chaos. He was fighting a war against monsterous creatures. Lizardmans, burserkers, and assassins everywhere. Then, when they cornered him Yeung Son appeared. He defeated them all by merely being in their presence. "Quit now, if you want to live!" He did not realize his words were meaningless as he was such an ugly sight to bear that any non gifted fighter would instantly die. Mitsusuki came back to reality, staring straight at the opened locket. It was a picture of Yeung Son. Tears filled Mitsusuki's eyes. "DAMN IT. WHY DID THINGS END LIKE THEY DID?!" Mitsusuki clutched the locket shut.

-FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO-

Mitsusuki was just a toddler. He cradled around in his diapers. Then he made a stinky. "UGH DISGUSTING!" Cried his mother, Cassandra. She thrusted his stank ass out the window and he fell in the jungle and he hit his head. He cried and cried. But no one came to his aid. The nasty, stanky babby was dying. Suddenly a noise rustled. Baby misturigu stopped cryin. The evil monster crept closer and closer...IT WAS VOLDO! He pounced on Mitsusuki and but at the last second a bird swooped up Mitsrugi. The bird was actually nightmare and he was actually a horse not a bird lol babies are so fuckin stupid. Nightmare took off his nasty horse cock armor and cradled the crying stank ass. "P U you smell disgusting! I'm gonna call you Diarhea!" Said Sigfried smiling in his crookedly fucked up evil smile but it was good and not evil. Then he put Mitsurugi under his shirt and started breast feeding. You'll Be In My Heart (C) from Disney's Tarzan (C) began to play. "My name is Mitsurugi you fucking clopper." Said Mitsusuki. "EXCUSE ME BITCH?! YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY DIARHEA!" YELLED SIGFRIED. He bitch slapped Mitsuzuki into the ground which snapped his toddler baby jaw in half and he started to bleed. His lifetime of servitude had just begun.

Mitsusuki was forced to perform laberous tasks. Everyday he sat in front of Nightmare/Siegfried's COX DIGITAL RECEIVER (R) and had to schedule it to record all shows related to sword fighting, mining, knights, and ponies. Mitsusuki struggled. He had to make sure the shows he was recording had not been seen already and at the same time make sure the receiver did not pass the 15hr limit. There was also the problem of the switches between nightmare and Siegfried. One day Mitsusuki had finished his 15hr job of searching and scheduling recordings. As he turned off the tv- sighing at his chance for freedom- Siegfried entered the room. He gave a warm smile- something that was not unusual for Siegfried to do at Mitsusuki. "Diarhea, why don't you come join me for a show." Mitsusuki was about 5 at this time, having learned the discipline of his mother. He knew to listen well and heed the kind reward. He sat on his lap, and together they watched a full episode of "Knights and Steeds Vol. 4". When the show ended, Siegfried gave permission for Mitsusuki to delete the show. "Diarhea, this was wonderful. Go ahead and delete the show." Mitsusuki was tired, and had a slight case of tunnel vision. He did as his mother asked and selected the show and hit the delete button. As he hit the delete he saw a dark red light burst from behind him. Siegfried was now a Nightmare. "NO YOU FUCKING DIARHEA DUMPSTER BABY!" He backslashed Mitsuski with his "A" attack. "I DIDNT GET TO WATCH THAT SHOW YOU DUMBASS! YOU WILL PAY!" Mitsusuki received the beating of his life, and when he was finally bested he realized his mistake. He had deleted the show exactly at 7:59PM at 58 seconds, and Siegfried switches to Nightmare every night at 8:00PM; remaining as Nightmare until 7:30AM. Nightmare had only seen the part where Mitsusuki deleted the show- forgetting the whole bonding time Mitsusuki had had with Siegfried. This happened numerous times- but Mitsusuki recieved the worst beating of his life at the age of 8 when he deleted a show Siegfried REALLY liked: My. Little. Pony.

-meanwhile in the same time period-

Voldo crept back to his cave. The cave was actually a giant ship. And the giant ship was actually Cervantes's house. "HHHHIISSSS WWWWWIISSSS PIIISSSSSSS" scarily hissed the BDSM Lord as he unwrapped his band aids and started taking a leak on the carpet. "GOD. DAMN IT. VOLDO. I. TOLD. YOU. NO. PEEING. ON. MY. FUUUUUCCKKINNGG. BRAAAND. NEEEWWW. CAAARRPEEETTTT." Angrily yelled Cervantes while smashing VOLDO with every . inserted. VOLDO withered away? "Ugh, is that stupid dog back here?" Said a prickish, childish voice. "Yes, but I showed him who the boss is." Said Cervantes, beckoning the child with his finger, but then it fell off. "Ugh, daddy, I am sooo booorrreeedd." Said the child. "Patience, my child." Said Cervantes. "When can I finally destroy the Warrior of Soul(TM)?" asked the child, pouting. "After your training." Said Cervantes. "It's not my fault your stupid dog couldn't destroy the Warrior of Soul (TM) 8 years ago..." the child mouthed off, but was immediately incinerated by Cervantes. "DONT FORGET YOUR PLACE BOI!" Shouted Cervantes. The child began to cri. Cervantes stuck his broken off finger into the child's mouth. Cervantes placed a beautiful golden locket around the child's neck. "Keep this, and when you're older, remember what it's for." Cervantes started. The child began to mumble with the finger in his mouth but Cervantes just kicked him in the nutsack. "Remember Young-Soung, you are the only one who can defeat the Soul Warrior (TM), it is your destiny. Now let's start your training!" Cervantes shoved a sword through Yung Seong's childish hand which ruined it for life and gave him cancerous arthritis.

-Three years passed

Mitsusuki was now eight and Yung Seong was nearing the end of his training. Nightmare was cranky this late night. She ordered Mitsusuki to do strange tasks that are normally done in the daytime. "Get the mail!" She groaned, eating goldfish with her giant hand. Mitsusuki was feeling rebellious that night and defiantly stated, "Why don't you get it yourself!" Nightmare was not in the mood to hear defiance- yet also did not feel well enough to fight Mitsusuki. "Diarhea, I need more souls, you don't have to get the mail." Mitsusuki felt a tint of guilt. He went upstairs and opened the bathroom cabinet. He grabbed the pills labeled "Souls." Curious, Mitsusuki read the description. "Take 1 tablet during periodic cycle. Take 2 tablets during cramps. Take 50x+ if in menopause." Confused, Mitsusuki continued downstairs and handed Nightmare the pills. Nightmare downed the entire bottle. "Ugh" she moaned. Mitsusuki, still feeling guilty, went outside to get the mail. But as he opened the mailbox he heard a rustle in the bushes!

"RAAAAAAAAA!" screamed a fiery red haired boy. No really, his hair was actually on fire. "HELLLLPPPPPPPP!" He grabbed Mitsusuki and violently shook him about. This triggered the fight reflex in Mitsusuki and he immediately punched the other boy down to the ground. He stomped on his hair until the fire was all out. "Gee wiz, thanks a lot..." Young Seong started but then, "WAIT A MINUTE YOURE THE WARRIOR OF SOUL(TM)!" Yun Suen immediately kicked Mitsusuki in the face. Fortunately, Mitsusuki was used to the beatings Nightmare/Sigfried gave him, and retaliated with baring his mail key!" "Oh..oh shit hey um that's not...we're not getting serious now are we?" Shied away youn Seong, acting like the pussy bitch he was. He began to run. Mitsrugi chased after him. Misturigu tackled his stupid prick bitch ass and began stabbing him in the kidney. "WHAT THE HELL IS A WARRIOR OF SOUL(TM)?" Asked misturigu. "ITS YOU!" Yelled young Seong, pushing Mitsusuki away. "I've never had any friends before." Said misturigu looking deep into yun Seong's eyes. "What the fuck? You were killing me two second ago and now you want to be friends?!" Yelpered yun Seong. "Hah...well...my mother has...well...she and he sometimes..." Yun Seong stopped misturigu. "I know what you mean. My dad's a fucking necrophiliac corpse. Your mom can't be that bad." Yun Seong stated. "So...are we friends?" Asked mitsurigi. "NOOOOOOOO! Yelled yun Seong in mitsurigu's face. Like literally 1 inch from his face. Then he ran away into the forest. Mitsurigi's heart soared. He had made a new friend! A friend! Another human! He gleefully skipped back to get the mail and then back to nightmare...who was waiting at the front door looking very pist. "Diarhea, I know what you did." Nightmare said darkly. "No..no mother.. I..II..." Mumbled Mitsurigu. "If you ever. EVER. speak to another soul again and not let me eat them. I'll keep you locked away in this tower...FOREVER!" Screamed nightmare as lightning filled the sky. And her pants turned red. "Oh fuck. I got my period again. Fucking shit." Said nightmare, leaving a trail of blood as she walked inside, holding mitsurugi's ear. He cried. A little.


	2. Chapter 2

-8 years later-

It was mitsurugi's 16th birthday. He woke up bright and early to record nightmare/Siegfried's shows. Sigfried entered the room with a great big cake! "Here you go Sweaty Diarhea! This is for you!" Misturuski was so happy! He had never gotten anything before, let alone a cake! He reached for it, but as he did, Sigfried turned into Nightmare. Nightmare smashed the cake in Mitsusuki's face. "DIARHEA GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I HAVE GUESTS COMING OVER." Nightmare shouted. Mitsusuki sighed. Usually Sigfried stayed Sigfried until 8pm, but ever since he started menopause, he randomly transformed without warning. And so mitsusukirigay set out a couple plates and tea cups and crumpets out on the coffee table. Just as he finished, the doorbell ranged. And by ranged I mean pounded da alarm bitchez. Mitsusuki answered the door, it was Maxi and Astaroth. Maxi was cosplaying as Elvis as usual, and Astaroth was wearing the most kawaii red velvet dress and heels to complement his red velvet heart that pounded on the outside of his body for unknown reasons. "Nightmare! My WORRRRRMMMMMM sister!" Smashed Astaroth right over Mitsuruki, and hugged Nightmare. "HA HUM HA TRADING CARD HAA!" yelled Maxi, shaking Nightmare's hand..claw..thing. They then sat down for tea and crumpets. "HOW ARE Y..." Nightmare began, but was rudely interrupted by her neighbor, Raphael, who was viciously humping the window trying to get to the crumpets.

Raphael was a prickly sort. He gazed into the room, he could smell the crumpets. Not an hour before he was waltzing along in the forests of darkness, yes, WALTZING ALONG, when he was penetrated by a smell that all Englishmen are attracted to- crumpets. Raphael gasped 'OHHHHH' he moaned, DEATH SCREAM. For a week now Raphael had done what no Englishman had done before- he had broken free from fucking crumpets. He avoided them as much as possible and instead found a girl to stick his sword in. Her name was Amy and she did not pleasure him at all. She was merely an outlet to free his organs from contracting and in the end giving him blue clumps. (English blue balls) But now- in the presence of an almost supernatural smell Raphael was losing it. He resisted. "NO. CRUMPETS... NOT SEXY... CRUMPETS... NO..!" It was too much for Raphael. "CRUMPETS SEXY!" He roared. He ran straight for the smell, and that is how he ended up where he was just as Nightmare stared straight at him. Rather than flying into a rage of anger, Nightmare smiled. She was happy to destroy his pride of being the only Englishman to not fuck a crumpet for longer than 2 days. "DIARHEA. OPEN THE WINDOW FOR OUR GUEST." She menaced. Mitsusuki grumbled a yes man, and opened the window for Raphael. "OOH don't mind if I do... And may I ask good Madame- to use the bathlyroom?"Nightmare did not hear Raphael. Her face was a burning red - not that anyone would notice under that armor- "DIARHEA. DONT YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She roared. "I AM A WOMAN. I AM PRIDEFUL. DONT YOU 'YES MAN' ME YOU LITTLE SH-" and just at that moment a massive cramp over took Nightmare's body. "Ugh... Ugh... Egh... Ugh... Egh..." Mitsusuki watched in horror as his caretaker- his abuser- his mother- his father- his past- died in front of him. "She... He... Is dying." He mumbled. A smile spread across his plump face. But as soon as it came, it faded. Nightmare was dead. Siegfried was dead. But now- a new being was born. One not of manhood or womanhood. It was HEMAN. Astaroth and Maxi did not seem to notice this whole event because they were too busy watching Raphael ram his sword into the crumpet. "TAKE THAT YOU DIGNIFIED PILE OF YUM-YUMS!" He moaned. The ground shook- and all came to a halt. All eyes went on the newly born HEMAN and even the crumpet stopped licking Raphael's sword to look. The newborn's first words were going to be spoken.

"I...I..." Heman began to speak. Everyone stared at heman. "I NEED. I NEED..." Heman started. "You needeyh what my good fellow?" Askethed Raphael. HEMAN GRAPPLED RAPHAEL'S TINY FISH AND CHIPS AND SWUNG HIM AROUND HEMAN'S HEAD UNTIL HIS WANKER BROKE OFF AND HE SMASHED HIS HEAD AGAINST THE WALL CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE GALLONS OF BLOOD. Nobody cared cause he's a Britfag. "I NEED A GAY BASH! ^o^" heman finally erupted. Everyone cheered and invited everyone to HEMAN'S mansion. There was so much booze everywhere everyone was partyinnnnngggggggg. Everyone except Mitsusuki. He was not allowed to drink booze cuz he was underage and heman threatened to beat him up like Raphael if he didn't comply. So Mitsusuki went outside in the yard and began training instead. He watched the birds outside engage in mortal kombat. Little birds in samurai outfits fought in the tree in the yard. They fought for honor and cherished life. Mitsusuki learned moves from them, such as the "MARIA MARIA MARIA and the TOE YEA" moves. He often wondered if he was part bird. Suddenly Astaroth crashed through the house drunk as fuck and passed out. Yoshimitzu came outside after him and began earraeping him with his horn. Mitsusuki suddenly dropped his weapons and slowly walked into the house, pist as fuck. As he walked closer and closer to Heman, everyone stopped being a Ke$ha and stared at Mitsusuki. He grappled HEMAN'S drunk face and yelllled, "I AM SICK OF MY LIFE. I AM SICK OF THIS HOUSE. AND IM SICK OF YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mitsusuki was 1 inch from HEMAN'S face. Mitsusuki took a bottle of souls and crammed it down Heman's throat. he choked and said his final words, "Soul...Edge"... And died. Nobody cared cause he was a Nordfag. The party continued. Mitsusurugi knew that he needed to destroy this "Soul Edge" and become the Soul Warrior (TM) to fulfill his meaningless nipples with juice again.

Mitsusuki searched. And six years passed and now he found Soul Edge. But as he grappled it, the only person he ever considered a friend appeared before him. IT WAS YEUNG SUON!


	3. Chapter 3

"I'VE GOT YOU!" Rambambled Young Sun. He used his diagonal down "Y" move and sliced up Mitsurusuki. Mitsurugay dodged even though he was sliced to pieces. "It...it's you!" Said mitsuruski. "Yes. It is I. THE SAVIOR OF MANKIND!" Yung Song screeched at the sky. Soul Edge folded into itself because Young Seong is such a faggot. "NO. IT IS MY DESTINY TO DESTROY SOUL EDGE." Exclaimered Mitsususurigu. They both ran toward Soul Edge and reached for its hilt. Their hands ended up touching it at the same time. Mitsusuki looked at Young SeaLion. Yun Suyong looked at Mitsuruki. "Do you...do you want..." Mitsusuriki started. "To go out with me?!" Yon Song finished. They both blushed and turned into chibi desu kawaii bukake flower pods. They waddled out of the arena where Soul Edge was, leaving it crippled and unguarded for ANYONE to come steal it. So then they had a couples' date montage!1!1! Mitsusuki and Youn Song went to an ice cream shop and shared strawberry ice cream together. The ice cream was "strawberry" because they murdered all the people in line so they could get ice cream first. Then they went to go see "Samurais and Rebels 2: Clash of the Swords." But they brought beer and weed so they just screamed at how gay the movie was. Then they got blow-jobs at your local strip club! After that they went to the parque at night and sat on a bench together. Young Seng took a golden locket out of his shirt. "My father gave me this locket. He told me to use it when the time is right...BUT I CANT BRING MYSELF TO DO THAT TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ended young song 1 inch from Mitsusuki's face. Mitsusuki criced tearce of joyce. "So instead...I'm going to give it to you..." Young Seong handed Mitsusuki the locket. He opened it up. "Why is it 2 pictures of you?" Asked Mitsusuki. "Because I am far too handsome and important not to be." Said youn Soung. People who were around him instantly committed seppuku from his presence. Mitsusuki had ants in his stomach. Was he going to confess..to Yeoung Soeung?! He was about to kiss Young Soeng...his first kiss ever...when suddenly a loud screech that sounded like Soul Edge was in trouble erupted!

Mitsusuki did not care. He was too distracted by the photo op box's song that played at a metsopiano dynamic. "Babes, Boys, and Burgers too! Get your ass into here and outa da zoo! Snap your pics and grab a bite to eat. Dicks and Burgers got all da best scenes and sweans!" He grabbed Young Son's hand and dragged him into the booth in a kawaii manner. They sat down, both blushing. "Downright" the machine said. Both boys looked and saw two holes that read "Insert D for B." Yeung Song was anxious but Mitsusuki was scared. "I don't know if I can..." "Dint be afraid," Yeung song interrupted. Together they took off each other's pants and unraveled his dick turbans. 'Ooh.' Mitsusuki smiled, ramming his dick into the hole. The touch screen's display changed. "COMPLETE. BURGER READY." The machine popped out a nice burger for Mitsusuki to eat. He took his dick out of the hole and rammed his burger with his sword. "YES" he smimed. Yeung Sung was next. The machine did not seem to like his dick, claiming multiple times that it was not genuine and instead a pirated dick off a goose. After 10 mins of arguing with the machine it gave in and gave Yeung song a burger to fuck too. :) Finally it was picture time. Mitsusuki hit the 'next' button and it took a beautiful picture of Mitsusuki and Yeung song. Also one of the burgers, recently fucked. "Let's buy them!" Mitsusuki cheered, and so they did. They sat down on a bench and held hands. "Yeung Song..." Began Mitsusuki. "yeah?" dickly said the faggotknownasyeungsong. "I want you to replace the pictures in the locket so we remember this day forever." Mitsusuki shyly muttered to Yeung Song in a sexy growl. "WHAt?! BUT I AM SO HANDSOME." A pigeon died at the sound of his voice, and shit all over some poor Astaroth walking by. Mitsusuki gave a pouting face of disapproval. Yeung song sighed and finally gave in. "Alright!" He took the locket from Mitsusuki. There! It's perfect! I even added a caption!" Mitsusuki took the locket from Yeung Sung, and through his eyes his field of view blurred to only show the locket in focus as he opened it. It showed Yeung Seung, his face exactly like this: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) shoving his dick into the Hamburger. The caption read "My love and My Burger." Mitsusuki was heart broken. Yeung song really didn't care about him. Mitsusuki's deep sadness was interrupted by the sound of the Soul Edge screaming for help. "OH MY FKING GOD WHERE THE HELL R U NIGHTMARE. PLZ KILLMEPLZ THIS FGT IS TOO MUCHF OR ME OMGOMGOMGP,ZPLZPLZPLZ!"

Mitsusuki, tears in his eyes, ran toward Soul Edge. It began to LIGHTNING and RAIN. Mitsusurugi couldn't jump up to where Soul Edge's screams were coming from! But fortunately, that hamburger made him really gassy. He let out an egg bomb of a fart and it propelled him to the ledge where Soul Edge was. It was Cervantes! "WH...WH.." Mitsurugi began, but was interrupted as Voldo wrapped himself around Mitsuruski, choking him like a cobra. "HA! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DETROY SOUL EDGE?!" Laughfled Cervantes. Mitsusuki tried to speak but was being strangled. "You see, Mai boi, this is what all true warriors strive for." Cervantes said. Mitsusuki knew he was defeated! Knew he had failed! Knew it was over 9000! Cervantes pointed the Soul Edge at Mitsusuki. "And now it's time for you to OFFER YOUR SOUL TO ME!" He pirated. Mitsusuki braced for impact when suddenly...YOUN SONG JUMPED IN FRONT OF HIM! "NO FATHER. THIS IS NOT RIGHT." Young Seong yelled. "Oh...you now wish to sacrifice yourself for your boyfriend?!" Cervantes GROWLED. "You see, father." Yun SeLo began, "while I was training..I had this great desire to destroy the Warrior of Soul (TM)...it was my life...it was all I cared about...I was a monster..but then I met Mitsusurki. He showed me the world..and taught me to love..." Yeoung song stared at Mitsusuki. "You taught me to love ..." Yeoung song began to tear up and stroked Mitsusuki's face...but then he went down to his neck and ripped off the locket, "MYSELF! I am the most gorgeous beautiful manly sexiest beast in the whole universe!" Said Yeoung son. He ripped Soul Edge from Cervantes and stabbed him and Voldo with it. He then preceded to stare at his reflection in the sword ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Mitsusuki gasped for air. Suddenly berserkers, assassins, and lizardmans appeared!


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsusuki felt helpless. He had a slight case of tunnel vision, which ended up saving him. He blinked constantly, trying to focus. He made out what appeared to be young Seong screaming something in a faulty way- so faulty that the armies of assassins fell, stabbing themselves and their dick turbans. The lizardmans were deph so they were spared from the incredibly annoying welps coming from the PMSing boymanchild. The Berserkers deflected the sound because of their armor, or some of them were lady liberty statues so it did not matter. Yeung Song dodged blow after blow from the lizardmans, and used his gay kicks to knock the shit out of them. "YEAH! I AM THE GREATEST SEXY BEAST INT HE WORLD!" Screamed Young Seung, one inch from a berserker's face. The berserker broke down and cried. "Y?" A lady liberty asked the cryin berserker. "BECUZ HE IS GRETES FGT I HAV EVAR SEEN." And all the lady liberties and berserkers all cry'd and ran away. Mitsusuki was stunned. Yeung song had just defeated an army! There were still lizardmans though, and just as one was about to hit Yeung Seung the world around them burst into flame. Mitsusuki and Yeung Song and the lizardmans were no longer at the Soul Edge alter! They were in a burning inferno! The lizardmans all fell over, foaming and blood trickling out of their mouths because they were cold blooded and it was like 1000x degrees but Mitsusuki and Yeung Song were fine because Mitsusuki is WARRIOR OF SOUL(tm) and Yeung Song was such a turn off that the flames around him turned off literally. Mitsusuki was almost zoned in- but still weak. "Yeung... Song... *wheeze*" he moaned. Yeung Song did not hear him. A great firery beast was approaching him. "I AM INFERNO. WHAT DA HELL DO YO PUNK AZZ WANT WIT ME? IM STRAIGHTAEDGE BOi!" Yeung sun payed no response. "YO. BROHAM, PAY ATTENTION PLZ?" Inferno roared. Yeung Son looked up, and snickered, "Oh sorry. I was just busy being THE GREATEST FIGHTER SEXY MANLY HOT BEASTY MILKY COVERING OF CHOCO-KICKASS EVER BORN!" Inferno burned? His flames went out, IT WAS NOT INFERNO IT WAS CHARADE! "Hah! You are not even Inferno you Charade!" Yeung song realized the irony in the fact charade was being a charade of another charade. He burst out aligning his laugh. "NO!"cowered Charade. "BUT DONT YOU MOVE A MUSCLE!" Charade took out photos of something. "IVE GOT THESE! STAY BACK!" Yeung song gasped. "How did you get those?" He muttered. Charade cackled a sly laugh that only foxes make when they have sex with the pizza. "DONT YOU SEE? I WAS THE DICKS AND BURGERS MACHINE THE WHOLE TIME!" Yeung Song fell down. "no..." He was weak. The picture was apparently something so appalling, so insidious that even a bulgur vein being such as Yeung Sung fell to the powers of the picture. Mitsuski got up. "NOOOOO!" He screamed and slashed at Charade. He dodged, and ran back. Mitsuski stood ready. He wondered as he prepared his blade- 'What was the picture Charade took? It had to be something with Yeung Song and I...'

Mitsusuki charged at Charade and sliced at 'its' feet. Charade dodged by transforming into a blockage swan. Mitsusuki tried again, but missed because Charade is a fucking piece of bramble garbage that can transform into anything. Mitsusuki was pist so he threw his sword away and sat down. "I give up." Mitsusuki pouted. Charade cackled. "Oh mighty Soul Warrior (TM), is that the BEST you could do?!" Mitsusuki turned away his face in shame. Azns get upset when they dishonor themselves. Mitsusuki was about to Seppuku himself like all good Buddhists when suddenly Charade became Nightmare and took out Soul Edge. "Now...it's time for you t..." Charade was interrupted by the sheer awe of Mitsusuki's face. His eye balls had grown to preposterous proportions with veiny red veins veining out of his head. His jaw hinged off and expanded to grow sharp teeth. His nose crinkled like it had smelled...DIARHEA! Mitsusuki ripped open his massive jaw and sank his teeth into Charade/Nightmare. "AHHHHHHH!" Mitsusuki became enfiled with the rage of his former mother/abuser. Charade's bones cracked from the Osteoporosis and Mitsuski's teeth. 'It' fell out of its bones. So did the pictures. The eyeball throbbed. Mitsusuki kneeled down beside the eyeball. He took out lemon juice from his ass and held it above the eye. "No..no..NO PLEASE!" Charade cried. "Payback's a bitch." Mitsusuki said while squeezing the lemon juice into Charade's eye. "NO PLEASE I CANNOT BLINK AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charade shriveled like a cold scrotum and frivolously exploded into nothingness. Mitsusuki sighed a sigh of relief. "It's over." He sighaid. Then he heard the light grumbles of Yeon Sun as he tried to crawl to the fallen pictures. Mitsusji stepped on Yeung song's hand as he was about to grab them. "You obviously have something to hide from me." Mitsusuki scoffed, while picking up the pictures. Mitsusuki couldn't believe what he saw. In fact he was so surprised he peed a little. The pictures showed YunSomg wearing a Weenie Weeners (C) costume while sucking Charmy Bee's dick. CHARMY. FUCKING. BEE. FROM FUCKING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND FRIENDS (TM)! CHARMY BEE IS THE BIGGEST FAGGOT IN TEH WORRLDD AND YUN SEONG WAS SUCKIN HIS 1 CM BEE STINGER. Mitsusuki laughed so hard he threw his sword on the ground. Unfortunately he threw his sword down so hard that it cracked the ground between him and Yeung Sun! Yeung Suong was starting to fall down to his doom!

Mitsusuki fell to the ground once more. "Damn it!" He yelled. The recollection of his memories haunted him. Mitsusuki had a case of altzheimeria, and could not remember what had happened after Yeung Song had been split between them. "Why can't I remember my past?" Mitsusuki questioned angrily. "Hmph! Damn, not here!" A small high pitched voice grumbled deeply. Mitsusuki looked down at a small hedgehog. It was black and stuff. Mitsusuki kicked it away because his Japanese pride does not allow conversing with the black species. "I dontly talk to black animals." Mitsusuki continued sulking- trying to remember what happened. He clutched the locket in his fist with anger. He slammed it on the ground- and a flash of light blinded him. "Ugh! No..." Mitsusuki fell back into his memory.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yeung Seong screeched. As Yeung sun fell, Mitsusuki had a flashback of the good times they had together. Going to the Dick and Burgers, going to prom together, and running for public office while scandalizing the world. Also how much of an ass Yun Seong was, jacking it off in Mitsurugi's hair whenever he had the chance. Mitsusuruskihay, had, despite his negative thoughts, feels for the ultimate weenie stinger cock sucker known as yun sung. Mitsusuki jumped to the ledge with Yun Song and grabbed his bod. "I'll never leaf u babe" said Mitsusuki. But just as Mitsusuki was about to pull yun song to safety, yun Seong pulled out his locket from his neck. Mitsusuki, I want you to have this." Said Huns eong. "No..." Mitsusuki criced. "I have to destroy soul edge." Said yun Seong gripping the soul edge. "Yun Seong..." Mitsusuki criced. "It's ok babeh." I'll leave a little bit of me with you. So you'll always remember me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yung song took out his dick and rammed it into Mitsusuki. Mitsusuki was so hape. He was going to have Yun Song's baby! As they had saxlez, the ledge fell to the lava below. Yung Seong said "now Mitsusuki...leave before you and my child burn! ESPECIALLY MY CHILD BECAUSE ITS ME!" Said Yeung song. Mitsusuki lept to safety. Yung Seong tried to zip up his pants but his dick got stuck in the zipper. "AAAAAHHHHHH! I AM STILL HANDSOME!" He screamed, even more painful than the...mysterious clouds that appeared...taking Yun Seong with them. Mitsusuki held the locket. He didn't know if Yun Seong burned or still lived to see Mitsusuki and the child!


	5. Chapter 5

-9 months later

Mitsusuki had his own shack. He lived in a desolate forest of Ocarina. His baby was near arrival. He could feel it within him. His shaft of wind frinded his arsenal of juices within his. Mitsusuki began to cry. "NOOO... I Dunt want to die within myself without givin birth to my baby.!" He felt as thought he was going to implode any second now. But then! Poop! Poop! And more Poop! It was ok! The baby was still inside and Mitsusuki was just crammed full of shit. Three big logs filled the cabin with a stretch that smelled like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Mitsusuki shrugged. "That is weird! I swear I should have pooped out 8 logs! I was constipated since I met young seun! But then the cramps came and Mitsusuki collapsed. He passed out into the darkness...

Mitsusuki awoke to a familiar face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). It was his baby! That hot sexy gorgeous manhunter he- Mitsusuki's boner was cut short by a butcher knife. That was not Young Seun! He just happened to look exactly like him but his hair was not spiked and he wore a green bandana. "HAH! Got ur dick Mom!" He said in a faggotly way. Mitsusuki was shocked. What had happened when he was asleep? The boy seemed to see Mitsusuki's confusion and offered an explanation immediately. "Mom... I found your story on so I know about dad..." The boy wept a little. "I grew up really fast! Like I'm a teen already! It's probably from all that protein I ate in your intestines when I was a fetus!" Mitsusuki gagged. No wonder his son was so full of shit! He literally was full of shit! The boy continued, "and now... You are finally awake. It's been 3 hours and I wanna know mom..." Mitsusuki turned a wry smile. "Know what son?" The boy blushed. "What are you going to name me? And... And... Am I... A boy or a girl?"

"Well..." Mitsusuki started. He took a good look at the child. Now that he snapped out of his tunnel vision, he noticed that his baby really didn't resemble him or Yun Seong at all. Except for that facial expression ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). He wore a yellow tshirt and blue shorts and also had brown hair. Neither Mitsusuki nor Yung song had brown hair...how odd. "I'm going to name you..." Mitsusuki started. The child leaned forward with azn anticipation. "CHRISTOPHER ROBIN!" Screamed Mitsusuki 1 inch from Christopher Robin's face. Christopher Robin's face blew up red. So red that his head started to balloon up. Mitsusuki laughed and popped his head with his sword. Christopher Robin's head exploded like Hiroshima and his brains splattered everywhere. He instantly collapsed on the floor. Mitsusuki expected Christopher Robin to pop right back up like all good Bishie babes, but he didn't. He was collapsed on the ground with his brains and eyeballs and skin pieces everywhere. "Ohhh fuucccckkk." Cried Mitsusuki, grabbing Christopher Robin and his scattered pieces. He began to ran for the nearest hospital!


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital was titled "Pass with Fries" with a Mascot symbol that showed a walking French fry man smiling a dumb grimace smile. Mitsusuki rushed into the hospital and demanded that his son be repaired. "Please please help me! My son is in emergency! He got hurt really bad! Please make him okay!" The help desk lady looked up from her papers with a blank expression (-_-). She was too azn to open here eyes. She looked at Christopher Robin. "Uh huh... So you want him to be saved?" She muttered. Mitsusuki screamed "YES" 1 inch from her face. "Would you like to order anything else? No?" She was a Pineapple Express at that! "Alright sir." Mitsusuki began to walk down to sit on a waiting chair but then the lady stopped him with her voice. "Sir." 'Yes?' "Would you like fries with tha-" Mitsusuki bitch slapped a hoe so hard that her face crammed into her butt which caused a flood of shit to come out of her mouth and land directly into the broken shards of Christopher. Christopher's remains jingled and jangled and POP! He was a boy again! "I'm all better mom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed with happiness. But that happiness was cut short because Mitsusuki was at the adoption counter. "Hi would you like to give up your child today?" The lard at the counter asked. "Yeah. I'm done with liabilities!" Mitsusuki sighed. "Alright." The lard got up and handcuffed Christopher to an Astaroth statue. "NOOOOO I AM TOO AWESOME ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" he screamed like a Pyrrha. But then it was over. Mitsusuki walked away slowly but was interrupted by the adoption lady. "Sir..." 'Yes?' Mitsusuki questioned her sir. "Would you like fries with tha-" Mitsusuki went apeshit and blew up the entire hospital. He was not even conscious of his actions. When he finally came to he found himself on a field holding what could be the last remains of his son - a pile of shit holding a locket.

Mitsusuki took the locket and stuffed it in the hilt of his sword. He stood up, walked two inches, then bent over again and took out the locket. He opened the locket and saw the picture of Yun song. Tears filled in his eyes. "DAMN IT. WHY DID THINGS END LIKE THEY DID?!" He screamed into the sky, that was starting to fill up with ashes because the hospital was burning down. Mitsusuki reflected on his life. He kried. "Why...why..." He snivled, sinking back down into the ground. "Am I so awesome? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" came the voice. The voice Mitsusuki was hoping for! THE VOICE MITSUZUKARI WANTED! THE VOICE OF...Patrokolos...pa...tro...ka...los... Mitsusuki stopped crying and stared at the biggest dumpster baby he had ever seen in his life. "you're good, but I'm better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" said Petroleum. "I can't believe it." Mitsusuki said. "How can someone be a bigger faggot than yun seong?!" Just at that moment patrokock got kicked down by...THE REAL YUN SEONG! "NO ONE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL, IMPORTANT, SEXY, KAWAII, OR GAY THAN ME! I AM IRREPLACEABLE! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" yun Seong heroically stated, with a burger in between his ass cheeks. Mitsusuki went up to hug him, but Yun Seong pushed him away. "Not now babe. You're ruining my glorious comeback." Yun Seong air humped the air and squatted with his burger in his ass while saying this, which gave anyone who escaped the hospital polio. Papocalypse got up and snickered(TM). He had a nosebleed from yun Seong smashing his head into the ground. "I've already replaced you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)." Patrok-a-cock smirked in the most shithead faggoty way that just makes you want to punch a toucan. "How about you suck my dick? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" yun Seong retorted while smikering. (A/N: SMIKERING IS A SMIRK/SNICKER ONLY TRUE SELF RIGHTEOUS DOUCHEBAGS CAN ACHIEVE THIS) "are you challenging me..." Patrokolocks wiped his nose, but blood just kept coming out. "To a..." Yun Seong said while smashing the burger stuck in his ass. "JACK OFF?!" They both yelled in an anime way. "Oh no! Not a Jack off!" Mitsusuki gasped while holding his face. Yun Seong and Patrokolos readied themselves for a Jack off, as the sky turned red and lightning covered the battle field.

Patrokolos made the first move. He jumped up and screamed his desire into the wind. "THERE IS ONLY ONE WIELDER AND THAT WIELDER IS MEE! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Yun Seong made no comment to Patrokolos's futile screams. Patrokolos slashed, but Yun Seung sat down in a criss-cross applesauce position on the ground not saying a word. Embarrassed at his miss Patrokolos cried out "DAMN YIU MOTHER ITS ALL YOUR FAULT WHY DIDNT YOU PACK MY FRUITLOOPS BEFORE WE CAME ON THIS TRIP!" Yun Seung made no move. He did not even try to get Patrokolos's attention. But either way Patrokolos gazed at Yeung Song's face. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "No! Not a double edged ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" Patrokolos cried out in horror. Yun Seung did not speak. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Patrokolos's brain began pulsing in pain. "ARGHHHHH! This can't be possible! You can't be the WIELDER! I refuse to BE THE WIELDED!" Patrokolos slashed at Yun Seung's unguarded body. The sky broke in two and shattered glass fell around Yun Seung. "What... NO MARKS? HOW!?" Patrokolos was a deep red in the face. His sword surged with an energy of embarrassment and arousal. Mitsusuki saw Patrokolos's sword gaining power, ready to burst. "NO! Yeung Seung! Look out! His sword enjoys embarrassment when he makes shifty comments!" But it made no difference. Patrokolos burst into a form of Siegfried. "I AM COMPLETE." He turned to Mitsusuki. "TIME TO DIE!" He shot out a blast of calibur cum and it drenched Mitsusuki. He passed out cold. But Yun Seong still did not seem to notice. The SiegfriedXpatrokolos form turned to Yun Seung. "AHAHAHA! I've killed your friend! Now you are doomed! I've won the Jack off!" Yun Seung still made no comment. SiegfriedXpatrokolos aimed at Yun Seung. "AND NOW ITS YUR TURN!" The blast shot right through Yeung Song. No scream, no moan, no movement. Yun Seong remained in place. Tons of glass shattered everywhere. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "What? HOW!" SiegfriedXpatrokolos faded back into Patrokolos as he let out his final blast. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). The pain of seeing the reflection of Yun Seong overtook Patrokolos. "NO!" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). The shattered glass rose into the sky and sent massive beams of reflective light emitting from Yun Seong. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CANT POSSIBLY BE THAT MUCH OF A SEXY DOUCHBAG! I AM YOUR SUCCESSOR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.!" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was as if an Army of Yun Seong filled the world. It would have completely devoured Patrokolos if the Ubisoft(TM) bird had not have flown down and brought him to STORAGE FOR NEXT GEN SOUL CALIBUR locker. The glass of Yun Seong's reflection flew back into his sword. He took a deep breath in. "Yeah. I am the best..." He looked at Mitsusuki. Mitsusuki was dead. Yun Seong felt a drop of tear fall from his face. The Ubisoft(TM) bird had a semi-heart attack from seeing a self-lover shed a tear for a normal person. It caused it to mal-function and swoop down to pick up Mitsusuki. It brought Mitsusuki to the STORAGE FOR NEXT GEN SOUL CALIBUR locker, where he would be revived and frozen in time for the next generation SOUL CALIBUR V, staring the successor to Yun Seong: PATROKOLOS.

Yun Seong sighed. He had completed his duty. He knew he would not be in the game, but that his friend and... Sort of lover would be there for him. Yun Seong looked into his sword and gazed one last time. "Man. I love My Reflection. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"


End file.
